The Dawn of New Peace
by Kayrah
Summary: (finished) i am really bad at this but here it goes. With the arrival of new scouts Sailor Moon and the scouts struggle to save the universe and stay alive when all they have to depend on is an ancient power. It is the first in a series
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know. It took me awhile to remember that I had forgotten to put up a standard disclaimer, well, here it is.  
  
Standard Disclaimer- Sailor Moon is not mine. Naoko refuses to sell it. But, any characters that I make up are mine (hahahaha *cough cough*) So ask before u use.  
  
Prologue  
  
The clock says midnight; a blonde girl and her two dogs are quietly watching television. The girl stands up and slowly walks into the bathroom. She opens the curtains to the shower and "Grrrrrrrr.' A huge monster with yellow scales and slimy green fingernails steps out. The girl screams but she knows no one can save her she waits for her grizzly death.  
  
"Annnnnd cut!" "That's a wrap." The actress Kayrah Tallenburry stands up and walks from the movie set. "Yo Tom, great costume." "Thanks we thought you'd like it." "I do. Hey director is that a wrap for the day?" "Yes it is Kayrah." "Good then I'm going home, good night every one." "See you tomorrow." Replied the crew. 


	2. Chapter 1-Arrival

1 Chapter One  
  
The blonde hared girl is walking down the streets of Tokyo, which, are extremely full. She turns and goes into the ice cream shop and almost knocks over another girl who is short and also has blonde hair, her hair looks like it has meatballs on it. "Oh, excuse me," the girl says. "It is all right, hey! Are you new in town? I don't recognize you," the girl replies. "Yes, I am, my name is Kayrah," she answers. "Cool name, my name is Serena. Hey! Are those highlights?" the meatball girl asks. "Yeah, and they're actually natural." "They are?! The reddish color goes great with your blue eyes. Want to go eat ice cream so we can talk?" "Sure," Kayrah replied.  
  
  
  
The two girls eat ice cream, Serena, a double scoop, double fudge sundae with no nuts, Kayrah a chocolate shake.  
  
  
  
"So Kayrah, where did you move from?" Serena asked. "Australia, I actually moved here because this is a great place to film movies in. Like the monster movie I'm doing right now." "Wow! You're an actress!" Serena yelled loudly. "Yeah, I'm the main character in those sailor scout movies. Be quiet about it, I don't want the media in on me being here." Kayrah said in a hushed tone (people were beginning to look at them). "OK, um, Kayrah, what time is it?" "It is.. OH MY GOD I AM SO LATE TARA WILL HAVE MY HEAD! HOW CAN IT BE 4:30 ALREADY? Sorry Serena, I have to be somewhere ten minutes ago." Kayrah explained aggravatedly while picking up her belongings (coat, purse, etc.), paying the bill, and leaving a tip. "Tara gets really mad at people when they are not on time for things like study buddies." She explained, then she quickly rushed out of the ice cream parlor. "Kind of like Rei" Serena thought to herself. She did not know how similar she and Kayrah were.  
  
In a small apartment in Crossroads, A young woman with short, dark brown hair and green eyes was pacing around as if annoyed while several other girls were looking on. "Where on Earth is she?" She asked another girl who had long brown with blue-green eyes. "Perhaps she met a boy in the mall," said a girl with raven black hair and lavender eyes. " Karen, she didn't go to the mall today because she was filming, and if she did meet a boy she would still come to the meeting as to not upset Tara (the girl with short brown hair), unlike some people I know," said the girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. "That was only once Lara," Karen replied angrily.  
  
  
  
"Or twice" said Kayrah who had just walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late guys." "Don't be late again," said Tara very angrily. "Yeah don't be late again," said Karen who was imitating Tara. "Everyone laughs while Tara is looking at Karen with a look that could kill someone (literally).  
  
"Let's get down to business," stated a young lady with purple hair and the same color eyes who was reading "An Advanced Book of Physics." "Yes, I agree with Tori," said Kayrah who was, at this time sitting on a couch looking very bored. "All right," said Lara "We are here now what are we supposed to do?" "We are looking for the silver crystal and princess Serenity, not to mention defeat the Autoverse before it takes over the planet," said all the girls at once. "Very good," said Kayrah who was becoming increasingly bored "we've heard it all before Lara, let it be. We can't just drill it into their heads all of the time (all the others were agreeing). Besides, we have a movie to make." Lara was imitating Kayrah with her fingers as if she had heard it all before (which she had).  
  
  
  
"Look I got to go," said a girl with said a girl who could pass as Haruka's twin stood up and started walking out of the room. "Yeah this meeting is adjourned," said Lara's mother who had just come into the room (but didn't hear anything thankfully).  
  
To be continued....... 


	3. Chapter 2- Arrival part2

1 Chapter 2  
  
At the temple Rei was waiting very impatiently, pacing across the room (sound familiar). She was muttering small threats under her breath when Mina finally cut in. "Rei sit down and calm yourself before you have a heart attack." "Mina, will you please shuuuuu" Rei began. "Hi," Serena burst into the room, "sorry I'm late, but." "Don't give us an excuse, your always late," Rei said. "That's harsh Rei, she wasn't late exactly 14 times," said Ami. "You'-re- keeping -track?" Hotaru (barely) said while every one else giggled. "Rei don't blow your cork, I was with someone I met." "Was it a boy?" asked Mina. Everyone in the room got huge sweat drops except for Mina, who was waiting expectantly. "NO!" said Serena "would you just let me finish?" "OK" replied Mina, acting like a child caught taking cookies from the cookie jar. "Her (making the "her" louder than the rest of the sentence) name is Kayrah, and she's an actress filming a movie here, but she doesn't want anyone to know she's here, you know reporters and stuff, she's actually very nice," Serena finished. Ami spat out the soda she was drinking "Kayrah! I know about her she is that Australian actress, who plays Sailor Okira in all the Sailor Moon movies," she said but was cut off by Serena. "Yeah she said that." " No, I mean the sailor moon movies with the really life like monsters, like the ones we faced.," she explained to the empty faces. Then Luna finally spoke up, " Ami good investigating (she had a what, I'm a fan look on her face), perhaps she is an enemy (sounds familiar doesn't it), we should keep an eye on her (anyone else think she comes to conclusions to quickly and is not very trusting?)." "Luna," replied Lita. "Yes Lita." "How many times have we heard you say that, and Ami I really don't want the answer (Ami shut her open mouth)." "If you ask me I think this actress, Kayrah, made them up unknowing about the monsters because, how could see any of the monsters when she lives in Australia?!" Michiru said, she was standing in the back of the room with the other outer scouts except Hotaru, who was with Rini. "If she is or was from the Negaverse wouldn't she have seen the monsters?" argued Haruka while Michiru was glaring at her. "Did you say Okira?" Setsuna said distantly, breaking up the upcoming fight. "Yes, I did," replied Ami. Setsuna nodded staring into space "I must go," where the first words out of her mouth. Slowly she glided out of the room, with a look of pure concentration on her face. "What's with her?" asked Mina after a moment of silence. I wish I knew," said Haruka, the leader of the outer scouts. To be continued..  
  
2 


	4. Chapter 3- Kayrah's Dream

1 Chapter 3  
  
1.1 Kayrah woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily in her blue pajamas with little moons, stars, and planets on them. She looked at her clock; it said 3:30 am in blinking letters. "It's not that early," she said to herself. She slowly climbed out of bed, forgetting the dog was there, she accidentally stepped on its tail. "God, Kayrah, why'd you do that? Why are you even up anyway?" it asked. "Sorry, it was an accident, I am just getting some water, go back to sleep," she whispered urgently to her. "Oh, all riiiii.. (the dog fell back asleep snoring softly." Kayrah shook her head and murmured something that sounded a lot like "lazy bones." She looked around her room noticing a vanity, a desk with a computer, a bookshelf, full to the brim with books, the door to her walk-in closet, another door leading to her bathroom, a door for exiting her room, posters, pictures, lights, and, finally, a window with a bench-thing you could sit on in front of it (big room aint it). She moved over to the window, sat down, and looked to the moon. "Where are you princess?" she whispered to herself "everyone needs you." She did not see the figure by the tree staring at her still figure. Kayrah moved away from the window and went out of her room and down the stairs to the living room, very quietly as not to wake anyone up.  
  
2 Sailor Pluto watched the girl leave the window and head back into the darkness of her room. "So little one, are you the one I've been looking for? Are you a friend or a foe? We shall meet again," she asked the darkness as if speaking to the girl herself. Then she raised her staff high above her head and brought it down with a "clunk" and a time portal opened, she walked purposefully into it, the portal closed behind with a strong gust of wind. Sailor Saturn came out from behind the tree, looked up at the window and asked "what are you hiding Pluto? Why can't you tell us?" Then Saturn slowly walked off into the darkness. To be continued 


	5. Chapter 4- And they shall meet

Chapter 4  
  
The young lady enters the dark, empty library. She doesn't see the dark object in the corner. She walks through the rows of books, looking all around her, but she still does not see the shadow moving closer to her. Fear builds up in her face as she walks to the back of the library labeled "Fiction." The shadow turns into a figure and it hits a bookshelf, causing several books to fall. The girl turns around but sees nothing. She runs her fingers over the books, stopping on the book labeled "Gruesome Monsters." She takes it of the shelf and walks over to a table; a rat passed over her foot. She screamed loudly and the stopped and started laughing, it was a hysterical laugh, she told herself out loud "you're so paranoid, Kit." She sat down at the table and started looking through the book. Suddenly, the monster burst out from behind a bookshelf. The girl screamed, even though she knew no one could save her. She screamed waiting for her death. "Cut, and print," the director yelled, stopping the scene. "All right, that's a wrap for today," he said. "Great job Lara," said Kayrah who was sitting in a chair. "Thanks K.," Lara replied. "Kayrah!" a girl with ordangos came over to great Kayrah. "Hi Serena," Kayrah replied to her. "Lara, this is Serena, the girl I was telling you about." Hello Serena," said Lara in a very friendly manner. "May I ask how you got through the guards," was the next thing she said. "Kayrah gave me an invitation," Serena said with a smile on her face. Lara glanced at Kayrah and Kayrah smiled. "Serena," Kayrah spoke up, "can you be our 'Tokyo tour guide'?" "Sure," said Serena, "why don't you come meet some of my friends." "That would be great," said Lara. "Come with me then," said Serena as she led them out into the streets.  
  
  
  
1 "Where is Serena? She should be here by now," Lita asked Rei anxiously. "I heard she had to meet a friend first," answered Rei. "Hi guys," said Serena coming over with Kayrah and Lara. "I'm ready for ice cream," Were the next words out of her mouth. "It's about time, oh, hello," said Rei who was very surprised to see Kayrah and Lara. "Oh! Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Rini, and Darien this is Kayrah and Lara, they're new in town so I am showing them around," said Serena introducing every one. "Pleased to meet yall," said Kayrah. "Nice to meet all of you," said Lara, both very politely. "Are you the girl filming the movie," Hotaru asked Kayrah. "Actually, we're both in the movie," was Kayrah's reply. "That is so cool," said Rini. "Yes, but it is very hard work," said Lara. "Hey, why don't we treat yall to ice cream," said Kayrah. Lara gave her an evil eye. "That would be great," said Michiru. "Please, only get something with a maximum of two scoops, especially you Serena," said Kayrah. "She busted you," said Rei quietly to Serena. Serena gave Rei an evil eye. "I like them already," said Mina to Lita. "I don't trust them," said Haruka to Michiru. "Excuse me," someone said behind them, they turned around, it was Kayrah. "You wouldn't happen to be Haruka, the great race car drive, and Michiru, a terrific painter and fabulous violin player, Haruka, don't you accompany Michiru?" asked Kayrah politely. Both Haruka and Michiru were visually surprised. "Yes, we are," they replied. "That is so cool, I have always wanted to meet you guys," she replied. That's cool," said Haruka shaking her hand, she felt power, great power, like the silver crystal in her, and some power of time. Kayrah went quickly to the register to stop Serena from ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. "She can't be that bad," said Michiru to Haruka, "She is not of this planet," said Haruka as she went to order. Michiru looked over at Haruka, "how can she be from another planet, no one entered the atmosphere we would have noticed," Michiru thought to herself. Once they had all sat down and started eating Pluto went up to Haruka and Michiru. "I need to talk to you," she said. Hotaru thought to herself "excuse me, last time I checked I was an outer scout to," and then she went back to her ice cream. The three outers walked to a corner. Pluto started the conversation. "Do you feel it?" She asked them. "I think so," said Haruka. "Could they be from another planet?" asked Michiru. "Be logical Michi, how could they get into the system without them knowing it," replied Haruka. "There are many ways," said Setsuna quietly, "many, many ways." "Setsuna, why do you keep getting so distant these days?" asked Michiru. "I don't know," was Setsuna's reply "I really don't know." 


	6. Chapter 5- Thte Circle of Mystical Gates

1 Chapter 5  
  
Sailor Pluto walks through an arch leading to, and from the Realm of the Gate of Time. Very few people knew of this place and except for a handful of people vaguely there to. She walked onto a pathway, which was the only thing keeping her from plunging to her death into the deep gorge underneath her. The path was quite long, and a light fog covered the ground beneath her. She came to the end of the pathway to a large, circular platform, with many pathways leading to other archways. This platform had a door on it, it was large than the door of time, but was almost identical to it. She was in the middle of The Circle of Mystical Gates. She looked up to the top of the main gate, there; there was a symbol. It had five pints on it; each point has a different, smaller symbol on it, surrounding the figure there were many symbols. Pluto noticed they were the symbols of each of the planets in her system, plus many others she recognized, but could not name. "So you are here Pluto, again, with us," said a very feminine voice, Pluto looked over and saw a shaded figure, she smiled when seeing her, she recognized her but couldn't name her. "You called for me," said Pluto. "Yes, I did, we don't have long to talk," the figure replied. "We don't?" asked Pluto. "No, we don't, we will talk more later, but for now, I must warn you," the figure said. "About what?" asked Pluto. "Guard, and protect well Pluto, do not go lightly on your duties, I gave you the responsibility for it is not something you usually do. You must try harder. There is a new danger and I'm not sure they, or you are ready to handle it, there is help, but they can't do it all. You must.." Setsuna woke up in a cold sweat. "Was that a warning?" she asked herself. "Who warned me? Who is the danger? Who is the help?" She kept asking herself. "Setsuna- mama?" Hotaru walked into the room "are you all right, you look sick." "Hotaru I'm all right, I just had a weird dream," answered Setsuna. "Good," said Hotaru, sitting in her lap, "I don't you sick," she responded, falling asleep in Setsuna's lap. Setsuna smiled "she's so kawaii, and so happy," Setsuna thought to herself while caring her to her bed. She put Hotaru down onto the bed, went to her room, and fell back into a more peaceful sleep.  
  
More coming..  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 5 part2  
  
Kayrah woke up with a start. She knew she had just dreamt about talking to, and warning Sailor Pluto. She closed her eyes as if sad. She looked up to the moon blurry- eyed. "She's dead Kayrah," she told herself, "She died protecting us all, and I should have known if she were alive;" she didn't know that Pluto was thinking the same thing.  
  
2 


	7. Chapter 6- New Scouts?

Chapter 6  
  
1 "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" a scream was heard through the entire hall of Juban Middle School. Serena woke up immediately. Ami looked up from her textbook. Mina looked up from the comic book she was reading behind her math book. Lita came out of her daydream of her and the cute boy in the front of the class kissing. All the others, who were in different schools, were totally oblivious. Serena raised her hand "May I please go to the bathroom Ms. Haruna?" Ms. Haruna looked very surprised that she was awake (so was everyone else, they all had question marks on their head). "Ah, sure Serena," Haruna said, smiling. Serena rushed out of class, and ran down the hall, meeting the others coming out of their classes. They came across a young girl getting attacked by a monster that looked like a piece of poop. "Ready Girls," yelled Serena, it was more of a command than a question. "Ready," they shouted back. "Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Moon Power Make- up," they shouted in unison. "Stop Right There!" yelled Sailor Moon at the monster. "Who are you?" the monster asked. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice, protector of the universe, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" she yelled back. "Dung Blast," yelled the monster, shooting pieces of poop out of its fingers. The girls were hit by the attack and were thrown across the hall. "Ha ha ha," yelled the monster as it went back to what it was doing. The monster went up to the girl and took a small, cylindrical object from her forehead; the girl fainted, and turned back to the girls. "Now I will finish you little ones," it said. "Double Whirlwind Blast!" screamed a voice; the monster vaporized into a pile of ashes. A girl with raven black hair and lavender eyes with silver fuku came out of a corner, "Ouch, do I aim good or what," she told the other four girls that followed her. A girl with blonde hair with many different colored streaks in it, blue eyes, and blue fuku went to the cylindrical object, picked it up, and walked over to a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and green fuku. "Look at it," she said, "It is not the one is it?" "You're right it isn't Sailor Okira," the other girl replied. "Sailor Milara?" the first girl asked, "Who are they?" she asked pointing to the Sailor Scouts. "I have no clue," Milara replied, "Very good aim, Sailor Karaiana," she added, Sailor Karaiana beamed. Milara put the cylindrical object back into the girl's body. Then they started to walk away. "Stop right there," said Jupiter who was helping the others get up. The new group of girls turned around. "Who are you?" Jupiter yelled at them. Okira recognized them as the guardians Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Moon almost instantly. "You should know who we are," she told them with a small, evil smile on her face. "We've met before," she added, glancing around noticing the others in her group had recognized them to. Than they left, leaving a dumbfounded group of sailors behind them. "Who were they?" Jupiter asked Ami, who had her mouth wide open in shock. "I do not know," she replied in a spaced- out voice. 


	8. Chapter 7- Questions Unanswered

Chapter 7  
  
Poor Luna and Artemis were getting hounded with questions. "Do you know who they are?" "Where did they come from?" "Why didn't you tell us there were more scouts?" Were the most frequently asked. Luna and Artemis were just siting there getting more sweatdrops on their heads as time went on. Everyone was talking at once, except the outers who were standing in the back of the room in a corner like usual. "QUIET!" shouted Hotaru through all of the noise; everyone stopped talking because they were so amazed to see Hotaru speaking so loudly; even the outers were surprised. "Will you all just be quiet and let the cats speak?! You aren't even giving them time to breathe! Everyone sit down now, and ask your questions to them one by one! GIVE THEM TIME TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" Hotaru was demanding, and to her utter amusement everyone obeyed her. "Setsuna I'm feeling fine! I know you were going to ask me that. I am so sick of you all plaguing poor Luna and Artemis with questions and giving them no time to breath. Sit down Serena (Serena sat). I may be the scout of silence but I can be very loud when I want to. Especially when I have something to say. Now, I want all of you to nicely ask Luna and Artemis your questions, then let them answer the questions." Everyone was fully taken aback, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna had their mouths wide open, because they had never seen Hotaru act like this. To tell the truth Hotaru was surprised, and happy, with herself to. "Now, Luna, do you know who these people are?" Mina asked shakily. "You would think, that they were scouts from another solar system, but Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna didn't sense them. So, we can assume, that they were probably reborn on the Earth like all of you," said Luna. Wouldn't we have still have sensed him?" asked Michiru. "You didn't sense us," was Luna's reply." Luna! Don't be rude!" scolded Serena. "She's right," said Michiru, "we didn't sense you. "There are other Sailor Scouts, you know," said Setsuna, looking outside. "They are all over the universe, all sworn to protect the universes, all under the five kingdoms." "The five kingdoms?" Lita asked. "The five kingdoms have the most powerful forces in the galaxies," said Luna, "They protect everyone, keeping peace, hope, and harmony alive." "What are they?" asked Rei. "I only know two," Luna nodded at Artemis for him to speak. "The Kingdom of Earth, and the Kingdom of the Moon, are two of them, but, I also know that there are two kingdoms somewhat more powerful then them, and one not so powerful, the Kingdom of the Moon is more powerful than the Kingdom of Earth," he said. Everyone looked at Serena and she shrugged. "I just want to know who those scouts are," said Haruka, hitting her hand on the table. "Be patient Haruka," said Michiru soothingly, "They may come to us to make friends, they will come to us first, we don't want them to have the wrong impression do we?" "You're right," said Haruka looking into the sky, everyone else looked with her. "You're definitely right."  
  
1 Chapter 7 part 2  
  
A young African girl with short, cornrowed brown hair and eyes came through the plane terminal of the Tokyo International Airport. She looked around as if waiting for someone. "Sierra (c arh ah)!" someone called to her, "there you are, I've been waiting for you, Kayrah will be so happy to see you here," said a girl who looked exactly like Haruka. "Hello to you to Tiari (ti arh ee)," Sierra replied. They both walked out of the airport together.  
  
2 Chapter 7 part 3  
  
Lita walked down the street, a bag of groceries in her hand. "Hello Lita," said someone behind her. Lita turned around, it was Kayrah. "Remember me?" she asked Lita. "Oh, what do you mean by that, I've only seen you once before," Lita replied. Kayrah giggled, smiled, and turned around, "I guess you don't remember me, Lili," she answered back. Kayrah walked away quickly. Lita gasped and took a step back, "I- I- c- c- couldn't be," she said. Lita quickly hurried home.  
  
  
  
3 "Are you sure that's what she said?" Rei asked Lita. "Yes, I'm sure," said Lita. "You couldn't have known her before that time at the parlor," Ami said, "none of us had met her before." "I'm still not sure," said Lita. "I really am not sure. 


	9. Chapter 8- Faces Behind The Mask

1.1 Chapter 8  
  
2 "Stop right there!" yelled a voice at the monster, which looked similar to an ice cream cone. The monster looked up from the young lady he was attacking. "Who are you?" he asked the girl with the ordango hairstyle who was yelling at him. "I am sailor moon and I am here to stop you!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Great," said the monster sarcastically. "Rocky Road!" it screamed, shooting scoops of evil ice cream at them (guess what flavor). The scouts screamed. "Black hole swallow!" Sailor Okira, Sailor Milara, Sailor Karaiana, and a few other scouts came from behind several trees. The ice cream disappeared into a small black crevice. This time Sailor Okira and Sailor Milara were both holding staffs. Milara's staff was like Pluto's, with the exception of little carvings of natural disasters on it. Okira's was also a key, but it looked much different from Pluto's key, in fact, it looked as if it was a skeleton key, able to enter any door it pleased. Pluto gasped when she saw the key. "Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Okira, "destroy it now!" "All right," said Serena taking out the moon scepter, "Moon Heart Ache!" The monster vanished. "To bad it didn't get the energy for us," Sailor Milara said. "Some things can't be helped," said Sailor Okira. "Oh, hello Sailor Pluto, I thought you were dead," she told Sailor Pluto. "Many others thought that to, and they were all wrong," said Pluto defiantly. Okira burst out laughing, "Pluto stop being so stern! Welcome back girl, welcome back," she said, still laughing. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Okira. "Oh, how rude of me, she pointed to the girl with purple hair, this is Sailor Emania. She then pointed to a girl with brown hair and green eyes, this is Sailor Torrana. She pointed to the look a' like Haruka, this is Sailor Nonita. She pointed to the others, you already 'know' these, Sailor Milara and Sailor Karaiana," she finished. "They don't know me," said a whisper behind a tree. An African girl with brown hair and eyes came out from behind a tree, Sailor Okira's eyes filled with happiness. "I am Sailor Serrana," she said. "Oh wow!" said Okira; "Your back I thought you said you would be out for a while." "I was out for a while, but now I'm back," she said. "We must go," said Sailor Milara, and they all started to leave. "Wait! Kayrah!" they all turned around, in amazement. Serena spoke to them, "It is you isn't it Kayrah, Sailor Okira," Kayrah stood there open mouthed. "We must all talk," she said, "now." 


	10. Chapter 9- A Haunting Past

1 Chapter 9  
  
2 If anyone saw so many girls at the temple that day they would say, "Oh how sweet, a party," but that's not what it was at all. 16 people (no Michiru) sat around a table in the temple, all looking solemn, no one daring to ask any questions. Luna finally spoke up, "All right, why are you here?" she asked them. Kayrah and Lara both looked at each other and pointed simultaneously at Serena and Darien. "Why us?" they both asked Kayrah and Lara. "Well for him," Kayrah pointed at Darien, "to kick his but," she said. "For you to help us," she finished, "Both of them need to help us," said Lara sternly. "Oh, right," Kayrah smiled devilishly. "Why do you want to kick my but?" Darien asked Kayrah. "Oh, you don't remember," then she whispered "ninia con un cara de caca (girl with poop of face in Spanish)," she whispered. Darien's eyes went wide in an- oh my god I'm in such deep $#!/- look, "I- I- It's you," he said. "Yes it is, horrible way for your past to come back to you isn't it 'Prince Darien', she said nastily. "He is so dead," Karen whispered to Haruka. Haruka looked clue less. Suddenly Michiru ran into the room, saw Haruka and Tiari, and got a very confused and frightened look on her face. "W- w- which one is Haruka?" she asked shakily, Tiari, who was on the left pointed to Haruka on the right. "Ok if you (pointing at Haruka), then who are you (pointing at Tiari?" asked Michiru, "I am Tiari of the other scouts, and it is kind of weird that we look alike," Tiari said. "Listen, we don't need to go at each others thoughts, because of differences, you see I will settle with Darien latter, right now we need to join forces and work together as a team," Kayrah interrupted. Everyone glared at everyone else. "Everyone, we are friends at the moment so shake hands with everyone on the opposite team, like this (she shook hands with Darien), now every one else," said Kayrah. Everyone did as they were told. "Good," she said once everyone was done, "Now, there is a monster in the park," she had lifted her head up as if listening to some one, "let's go," she yelled. 


	11. Chapter 10- The Fight

Chapter 10  
  
1 All the scouts quickly transformed and quickly went out to fight the monster. They found the toaster- looking object next to a young man, "Andrew!" Serena cried recognizing him. The monster turned around, he had a cylindrical object in his hand exactly like the one the monster was holding in their first battle with the new scouts. The monster laughed loudly and stuffed the object into her head. "Oh my god," said Okira softly as the monster glowed with a surge of power. Saturn attacked, but the attack didn't affect the monster and reflected it back onto her, she slowly got up from the ground wincing in pain. Sailor Venus started to go after it. "No. don't it's growing to powerful!" said Milara holding her arm, "you could be killed." She was having a hard time holding Venus and her staff at the same time. "This is what we are supposed to do," screamed Venus, "die to protect others," Milara let go of her and screamed, "you can't die when the universe needs you the most." "She's right," said Kayrah, everyone stared at her, "both of them are, I have an idea, we must all attack at the same time so we have less chance of someone dying," she had a no- nonsense tone. Everyone nodded. "Lets do it!" screamed Neptune, "Neptune Deep" she started her power and everyone else followed her. All the scouts let their powers out at the same time. The grounds were bursting with light and color. The monster screamed in pain and agony. You could tell it was seriously hurt. It got up spitting and screaming from the ground. It let out an attack, it was far more powerful and destructive than the one that hit Saturn. It hit Sailor Neptune with its full blast and she screamed in pain and collapsed after being thrown into the trunk of a tree. "Neptune," Uranus screamed, but Milara wouldn't let her help. "We must first kill the monster before it kills one of us, then we will deal with her, its far to dangerous to leave the fight now," she screamed at her hitting the monster with another attack. When the monster was weak enough Okira and Milara grabbed Serena's hands. "We will destroy him together my friend," said Kayrah, "Ready, Now!" she yelled using her staff like Serena used her scepter. Milara did the same thing only saying different words; then, Serena raised her scepter above her head and said, "Moon Scepter Escalation!" There were flashes of light. They were colored blue, pink, and green. The monster screamed in rage and in pain, crumbling into a black dust and blowing away with the wind. The cylindrical object dropped to the ground with a "thud" bouncing a couple of times than rolling on the ground. Karen, having detransformed walked over and picked it up peering into its surface. "It is not the one!" she exclaimed holding it above her head, she threw it to Okira who nodded her head in agreement. Okira walked over to Andrew and placed the object back into the body. She looked over to the group of girls, nodded, and said "he will be fine, he only needs to rest," she formed a blanket and pillow out of mid air and placed the boy's head on the pillow, and the blanket on top of the boy. "Oh my god, she's hurt really badly!" Uranus screamed drawing the attention of the other girls over to the tree where Neptune was. Okira, Pluto, Milara, Mercury, and Moon walked over to the tree. Uranus had Neptune on the ground with her head in Uranus' lap. Neptune was gasping for breath, each one harder than the next. Uranus held Neptune's hand when Neptune squeezed it. Uranus looked into Neptune's once deep, blue eyes, which were now the color of a gray fog gliding on top of the ocean on an icy, cold morning. "Uranus," Neptune whispered in a soft, wispy voice, "I know I am going, (gasps for breath) I will be with you again soon," Neptune started coughing uncontrollably. "Don't talk like that," Uranus ordered, "You make it sound like your giving up, but you'll be Ok, I know you will, you are always Ok." Okira nealt down with a tear glistening in her eye. Michiru quieted Haruka, "I know I am leaving, but we will meet again," she said her voice getting softer. "Don't go!" Haruka told her, "I won't let you go, I love you." Michiru smiled, "I love you to," Michiru raised her arm and touched Haruka's lips, "and I always will," she said closing her eyes. "Michiru! Don't go to sleep! Please just don't go to sleep!" Haruka was screaming now, hysterical with sobs as Michiru died in her arms. All the sailor scouts bent their heads; tears filling their eyes while Haruka was crying non stop. Suddenly, Michiru started to glow, all the girls stared in amazement at the glowing light, Kayrah nodded her head again as if taking orders. She slowly rose her hand with the staff in it to the tree, a door opened, "the door of death," Pluto thought. Hotaru raised her staff as well, both girls pointed them at Michiru who started to float; the girls guided Michiru through the door with the staff like she was a puppet on a string. Once Michiru was totally through the door a dazzling light was emitted and Kayrah and Hotaru closed the door of death. Haruka sat there transfixed for a moment, then got up and ran to Kayrah and Hotaru with an expression of hate and murder on her face. "Where did you send her?!" she screamed at Kayrah lifting her off the ground, "bring her back!" "We cannot bring her back," said Kayrah, getting Haruka off her. "Why not?!" screamed an angry Haruka. "We sent her through my door, the door of death," Hotaru explained, still dazed. "You have a door, like Pluto?" Serena asked, Pluto looked at her like she was stupid. "Yes, I do," she said glaring at Pluto, "I guard things and watch them live, die, and be born, that's why there is a door of death, to guard things, or people that have died, there is also a door of life that protects things being born." "Why can't you bring her back then?" asked Haruka. "Because we would be breaking the Laws of the Kingdoms," said Kayrah, "doing so would be almost suicidal," she said glaring at Pluto who was doing her best to look innocent. "What are the Laws of the Kingdoms?" asked Serena. "In the back of your mind you all know," said Kayrah, "they are laws to make sure no one takes advantage of the powers of the Circle of Mystical Gates, which all the gates, and more are located, I guard the main gate, which shares powers with the rest of them, I guard it which is why I have the extra powers," she told the others who were all looking very interested. "I don't see why we can't bring her back," said Haruka. "It would kill us all," said Kayrah darkly, "which would leave the universe defenseless against evil. The universe would be destroyed," she said, a hint of horror and hatred in her voice. "Oh," said Haruka calming down. Kayrah looked at the sky, "come," she said, "we must go inside for it is about to rain," as if on cue rain started pouring down in sheets, like water of a water fall, or tears of mourning falling from heaven. The sailor scouts, feeling beaten and sad, walked off into the rain. All fearing what was ahead. How many others will die? They all thought to themselves. 


	12. Chapter 11- The Next Day

1 Chapter 11  
  
Going to school the next day was like walking into a prison, even for Ami. Serena dazed off in a daydream until Ms. Haruna woke her up (in a sense). "Serena!" she said, Serena looked confused. "The first day you don't fall asleep in class you start to daydream! What's wrong with you?" Ms. Haruna looked concerned and angry. "Nothing Ms. Haruna," said Serena softly, "I am just tired, that's all." "That's new," said Haruna loudly, then she went back to teaching. Serena sighed loudly. Molly leaned over to her, "Are you sure you're all right Serena?" she asked. "Yes," Serena sighed again; "I'm fine." "Hey I know!" said Molly, "let's go to the Ice Cream Parlor and the Arcade after school!" "No, that's ok," said Serena, "I'd rather study." Everyone stared at her horror struck. "Is she sick?" one boy asked, "should we call an ambulance?" another kid asked. Ms. Haruna had fainted in surprise and lay sprawled on the floor; she had fainted from shock.  
  
Ami had a math test first period. She finished the test quickly, like always. The teacher came around and picked it up. "Now, here is that wonderful piece- of- worrrrr," he started, then looked down from the paper at Ami. "Ami, you failed (several people around her ground and started erasing stuff from their papers)," he said. "Oh," said Ami not seeming to care. "Ami, are you sick or something?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm not feeling very well can I go to the clinic?" she asked, then she walked out of the classroom, everyone stared at the door looking extremely surprised. "Now that has never happened before," said someone in the class.  
  
In the teachers meeting after school, the strange behavior of the students Ami, Serena, Mina, Lita, Kayrah, Lara, etc. was discussed. "It is quits odd that they all act weird on the same day, especially considering they are all good friends," said Ms. Haruna. "I heard one of their other friends has recently moved away, could that be it?" said another teacher. "Well, whatever it is I hope none of the other students get depressed, it would be bad karma," said the principal. "Perhaps, we should bring them in for counseling. Their souls could be bleeding and it is up to us to seal those wounds," said the counselor, in her usual mysterious manner. "They need a better attitude, not counseling, school is for learning, not being depressed," said a teacher who seamed really strict. "I think we should let this phase play itself out," said Ms. Haruna.. 


	13. Chapter 12- A solution

Chapter 12  
  
1 Kayrah was sitting at her computer typing furiously. She seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly the computer said, "You've Got Mail." "Yeah, yeah, I'll read it later," she said annoyed. Then she started typing again. She typed in www.thegatesmagic.com and clicked. She came to a page and started reading. Suddenly she screamed, "Yes! I've got it! I know how!" She woke up her dog, which was napping peacefully on the floor. "Kayrah, what's wrong?" it asked her. "Nothing, Aries, absolutely nothing. Hey, do you want to go see Aphrodite later?" she asked him. "Yes, besides what are you doing? And when are we gonna see Luna and Artemis?" Aries replied. "I, am looking up information on the gates on the internet, (she turned and looked at the dog) it can be so handy. You will see Luna and Artemis at the next meeting," Kayrah informed the dog. "When is it any ways?" asked the dog. "At two- NOW!" she jumped up from her seat and logged off quickly. "Whoa," said the dog mimicingly, "Kayrah's late to a meeting." "Shut up you!" she scolded him, while throwing a pillow in his face. "Let's go," she added, already out the door. "Bye mom!" she yelled behind her. 


	14. Chapter 13- The Decision

Chapter 13  
  
Kayrah half ran, half slid, into the temple, knocking Chad out of her way as she went down the hall; the dog, close at hand, walked over Chad's sprawled body. "Hey!" he yelled, "sorry!" screamed Kayrah back. As she burst into the room someone called "time!" "Three minutes late! Whoa only thirty minutes below your record," said Tara menacingly. Kayrah gave her a smile/I hate you look and sat down. "Who is they?" asked Serena, looking at the dogs who were snuggling up against each other. "Oh! We are so rude," said Aries to Aphrodite. The scouts looked surprised, Luna and Artemis went over and sat next to the dogs, a look of happiness on their faces. "I, am Aphrodite," said the female dog (the type of dog here is up for interpretation), "and he, is Aries," she pointed to the male dogs. "Nice to meet you," said Rei, "I assume you are their protectors," she added, the dogs nodded. "I think I found a way to destroy the enemy," spoke up Kayrah, everyone looked at her. "I did some research and found an ancient power hidden in the gates," she said, "but, I am not sure we can access it," she finished. "Will it bring Michiru back?" asked Haruka. "I am not sure, but it might," Kayrah said. "Than I'm interested," said Haruka, Kayrah giggled. "What is it?" asked Luna. "It is called the Emblem of Peace, it is an ancient power, it was used to destroy an evil which threatened the entire universe, like this enemy is doing, and bring back their dead warriors," she said. "But," Mina said, "what? There is always a but." "She's right," said Kayrah, "but, the people who called upon the power ended up dying." "Isn't that just a little to risky," asked Darien. Kayrah sent him a dirty look, but Lara stopped the potential fight. "Yes, but it could be the only way to get Michiru back," Lara said. "Then let's do it," said Haruka. Setsuna stepped forward, "we should think about this," she said, "this is not something we can just jump into like a normal fight. If we die the entire universe would be defenseless, evil could take it over." "If we do do it, then we could have Michiru back," spat Haruka. "Both are true, this should be put to a vote, we have the five main rulers, Darien, Serena, Sierra, Lara, and me, so we could do this," said Kayrah. "A vote it is then," said Haruka. "All in favor," yelled Kayrah, every one raised their hands, "all opposed," no one raised their hands. Kayrah smiled evilly, and laughed to herself. "We leave at midnight," she told everyone, "tonight," she added sourly. 


	15. Chapter 14- The Return of a Friend and a...

Chapter 14  
  
A group of tired, complaining teenage girls met on top of the shrine roof with sailor suits on, if no one thought that was weird, then I don't know what is. Kayrah went over to Jupiter and tapped her on the shoulder. "Could you do a head count please, I would but gymnastics made me shorter than most people," she said. Lita didn't have time to be confused on how she knew that she had done gymnastics, she hadn't told anyone, it brought back to many sad memories. Lita did a quick head count and said, "all present and accounted for," to Kayrah. "Good," she said as she smiled at her, "you make me feel way to short," than she walked away shaking her head and laughing. "Oh Kay," thought Lita to herself. "Lets get a move on," said Serena, "Kayrah knows where to go, I think," Kayrah gave her an 'of course I know' look. Kayrah whispered something into Pluto's ear, and Pluto nodded. They raised their staffs simultaneously and brought them onto the ground with a loud 'clunk'. A large door appeared in front of them, everyone but the two girls gasped, 'the door of time' Serena thought to herself. "We may not be going back in time," Pluto said, "but it is a useful transportation device," she finished, a loud giggle ran over the crowd. One by one the girls walk through the gate. They come out onto a balcony looking over nothing. They were surrounded by a black darkness; the only light was coming from their shining auras. "Where are we?" asked Mina, her voice echoing until it disappeared into the darkness. Kayrah had a dazed look on her face. "We are inside the core of this evil," she said. "This, is the evil threatening us?" asked Haruka, "you can't be serious." "I am, this blackness is evil, the blacker the more evil there is here," Kayrah said. Then, a white shadow floated over their heads, it turned and looked at them. "I- it's," began Haruka. The creature was all white, dressed in a sailor fuku; she had wavy hair falling to her shoulder. "Michiru," finished Haruka. The creature turned around and floated away. "Wait! Michiru!" screamed Haruka. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder, it was Kayrah, "that is not her, Michiru is dead." "But," began Haruka, Kayrah shook her head. "Let's follow her," said Lara. "How?" asked Ami. "Easy, we go the way she's going," she jumped up, and started to float. Everyone followed her, "cool!" said Serena, "this is fun," she started to spin in circles. Lara shook her head in a combination of embarrassment and disgust, and floated after 'Michiru'. After floating for about five minutes, the came upon a brightly lit cavern, with a ma standing over a cauldron. They stopped floating and came down to the ground. "Ah, you are here early," said the man, "all the well, at least I was expecting you." The man raised his head, but what was there was so grotesque it wanted to make you throw up. The 'man' had bright red eyes, with yellow pupils, that were sinking into his 'head'. His flesh was greenish, and rotting off the bones in his face. His teeth were large, crooked, and pointy. He had its of white hair protruding from his skull. His hands were bone, and were covered with bits of rotting flesh and blood. Surprisingly, the room did not smell like a rotting corpse, but of sweet herbs, mostly cinnamon. "Welcome, sailor scouts," the man spoke, his voice full of a hateful evil, "welcome to your doom," he laughed evilly, the sound filling every crevice of the room, making even the cockroaches shiver and hide in their holes. "Who are you?" asked Hotaru, who was looking rather green. "I, young lady, am Muertado, the new ruler of this universe, of course, that's after a destroy you. Would you please just make this easy and give yourselves up to me?" he said a dangerous expression on his face. "Never!" shouted Haruka. "Didn't think so," sighed the Muertado, "die sailor scouts!" he yelled throwing a power at them. The sailor scouts screamed, but before the power could get them, the ghost of Michiru sped into the room and blocked it. The ghost spiraled through the air and went through the wall. "Not Michiru huh Kayrah," Haruka said staring, open mouthed, at the wall, Kayrah just shrugged. "Ahhhh," Muertado screamed in frustration, throwing his hands into the air. The sleeves of his long, baggy coat fell back a bit, displaying his arm. It was worse than his face, besides his rotting flesh and the blood, was the tendons, outlining what was supposed to be muscle. The arm was crawling with maggots; several dropped onto the ground. "Why can't anything go right!?" he screamed to the sky. He dropped his hands down, the sleeves going back into their places, covering the arms, and turned back to the scouts. He reeled up for another attack. "It's now or never!" shouted Kayrah. The five main rulers held hands as the man started to aim. "We call upon the powers of here and now, a circle of peace now we form!" shouted Kayrah, the man started to release his power. A glow appeared around the circle, "Universal Emblem of Peace Action!" they screamed while raising their hands, a burst of light emerged from the group at shot, faster than a bullet, into the sky. The man shot his power at them, it hit the column of light dead on, but bounced off and disintegrated, "No!" the man screamed. Pluto gasped suddenly, she recognized the seal appearing on the ceiling of the room, it was the design on the main gate, it was only missing the signs on the edges, and suddenly she got an idea. "Come on! We gotta help, otherwise they're lost," she shouted at the others, they all nodded. The air was alive with the names of planets, then, emerging from the column of light was more scouts, adding their power to the Symbol. Last of all out of the column was Sailor Neptune who collapsed on the floor, than stood up and yelled, "Neptune Power!" the last symbol, of Neptune, was added to the column of light. All of a sudden, it glowed, and shots of light came from the column of light. One hit the man, he started to scream, it was full of pain and anger. He started to convulse, then his feet started to turn into dust, when they did his whole body became dust, very slowly, the air full of screams, until the last grain of dust fell onto the cobblestone floor. Almost immediately the dust was swept away by wind. The light engulfed the earth, filling everyone with a sense of peace. The light hit a ship of unknown aliens, who were coming to invade Earth next. Before they disintegrated the leader said, "oh shoot, defeated before we even attack, figures." All of a sudden the light went into itself, and back into the people. Kayrah, Lara, Darien, Serena, and Sierra just stood up for a minute, then collapsed to the floor below, which was starting to crumble, like the old man, into a desert in the middle of nowhere. The rest of the exhausted scouts fell onto the ground, the extra scouts, except Michiru, disappeared to where they were before. Haruka and Michiru ran to each other and hugged. All the scouts smiled at them, and then went to assist the five main rulers. Karen had Kayrah's head in her lap, when Kayrah sighed and woke up, coughing a little bit. The other four woke up at the same time. Everyone started hugging each other and started to laugh with relief. Every one greeted Michiru with 'I'm so glad your back's and 'thank you's. Michiru looked at all of them and said, "let's go home, it's almost morning. Everyone agreed. 


	16. Chapter 15- A New Dawn/ Epilogue- Don't ...

Chapter 15  
  
The scouts stood on a cliff facing the ocean, the wind blowing in their hair, and through their skirts. Kayrah, Serena, Lara, Sierra, and Darien were infront of the others. Serena turned to Kayrah and said, "I thought you couldn't break the rules." "You can't," replied Kayrah, "but you can bend them," Kayrah smiled maliciously and started walking toward the rest of the scouts, leaving a speechless Serena behind her. "Oh! Look!" shouted Lara, who was pointing toward the sunrise, "isn't it beautiful?" she asked, everyone nodded. "It's the dawn," said Serena, a tone of awe in her voice. Kayrah nodded and looked at the bright colors covering the sky. "Yes it is the dawn," she started, "the dawn of new peace," she smiled and closed her eyes, smelling the sea mist. The scouts just stood there, looking at the sun rise again, starting another day.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Everyone met at the local airport. Kayrah, Lara, Sierra, and everyone were taking off and going home. They had at least waited until the school year was over to go home. "Do you have to go?" Serena asked Kayrah, Serena was, of course, on the verge of tears. Kayrah nodded, "I, we, all love it here, but we must go back. No matter what, we are friends, and nothing will ever change it, you have my phone numbers, addresses, and email address, so we can still talk." "I guess so," said Serena, crestfallen. "Before we go," said Lara, interrupting them, "we wanted to give you something." Lara and Karen took off their backpacks and opened them, taking out several small packages. Kayrah's eyes widened in surprise. Karen and Lara handed them out to everyone keeping one for each of them. "Open them," Lara said. Everyone opened them at once. Out of the boxes they pulled out watches, each band was colored the color off that particular scout; the watch face had the engravings of all the planets on them. "Oh my gosh, they're wonderful," said Kayrah, who was putting it on, like the rest of the scouts, Lara and Karen beamed. "They're not just watches," said Karen, every one looked at her confused. She giggled mysteriously, "they're communicators to," she said. "Look," she demonstrated, popping the top, showing a small computer, she typed into it, suddenly Serena's wrist stated to ring like an alarm. She looked confused, then everyone started to laugh, and she started to laugh too. Kayrah looked into her box and pulled out an instruction booklet. Then her plane started to board. The new scouts took their bags and walked onto the plane. "Goodbye everyone," thought Serena as she saw the plane take off into the sky.  
  
Kit and Kat thrown a bundle of roses into the lake, tears in their eyes. "One for each person who died," said Kat, Kit nodded. They started to walk away. "At least the monster is dead," said Kit. "I'm not sure," said Kat, "I'm just not sure." As they walked past some bushes a low growl was heard, and a pair of yellow eyes glowed from behind them. The End (for now) 


End file.
